Vampire Bloodlust
by MarybethCullen
Summary: The pain of your veins. The sting that makes you want to scream. The beat of the heart is the beat of the start. The start of a newborn
1. Fire

You know that crazy feeling you get when you can't believe what's happening? That's the feeling I had. It's a craziness you just can't control. As that feeling rolled in during the stinging, burning fire I felt, I started to think, I'm finally one of them-whatever they are. The pale skin that was ice cold. The bronze eyes that stared at you as you squirmed in pain. The scent that became stronger with every intake of air- which sped up. As one by one slowly smiled I heard a voice I recognized, Carlisle. "How much longer, Alice?" "About 5 minutes," Alice said. Five more minutes of pain. As time slowly passed, the pain slowly went to my neck, where Carlisle had, "bitten" me. I swallowed more to bring the invisible flames down, it didn't help. Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett left the room and whispered in the hallway. "What are we going to do with her?" Rosalie asked. "Well, se could be you and Emmett's child or me and Carlisle's," Esme said. As Rosalie and Emmett thought about that, Bella, Reneesme, and Edward entered the room. Bella and Alice hugged. The only reason I kept my eyes closed was because the pain was too much. "Yes Jasper," Edward started. "You should stay." "Yes Reneesme, she does look like you and me," Bella said. As the pain slowly simmered I asked myself what got me here. I'm only thirteen years old. All I remember is was a creepy van and a creepy man. Then everything made sense and I felt myself gag. My back slowly went up from the pain but thumped down as if a rock had landed on the table. I heard Rosalie tell Esme that she and Emmett decided to let Esme and Carlisle keep me. Then everyone entered the room. All of a sudden, the pain stopped and my eyes opened. I saw everything in high-definition.


	2. Ice

"Well, Marybeth," started Carlisle. "As you may now know, your senses are stronger. That's good. Do you remember anything before this all happened?"

"A little," I answered as I listened to my new voice with a surprised expression.

"And what is it you remember?"

"A dark van beside me, a man, a dark alley, and me screaming in pain, covered in blood." I had started to shake as my mind replayed the images over and over again.

"Anything else?"

"…a road, tumbling under me and a red convertible."

"Wow! Your memory is better than Bella's." Carlisle said, as he smiled at Bella, who was messing with her hair and trying to smile.

"Well you're a vampire now, Marybeth, "Alice stated, "so you can live forever with us or choose to go somewhere else, but there are precautions you must take as a newborn vampire."

"Never tell anyone the secret or bad events will occur," Edward said. "Two, only drink animal blood, no human blood. Three, be careful where you show your strength. Finally, four, never go in the sun, in public. You will shine like diamonds."

"Okay," I said, trying to take all this new information about my new life in.

"Well," said Carlisle, "time to meet your new family!"

"Hi, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife."

"I'm Emmett, strongest Cullen in the family."  
>"I'm Rosalie. Emmett and I are married."<br>"I'm Alice; I have the ability to see the future. We are going to be amazingly close sisters."  
>"I am Jasper, Alice's fiancée. I control emotions."<p>

"I'm Edward. This is my wife Bella and our daughter Reneesme. I have the ability to read minds."

"As Edward said, I'm Bella. I am able to block people from reading my mind, your mind, everyone's mind."

"My name is Reneesme. I can send you a mental image with just a touch. Wanna see?"

"Sure," I said, still amazed by my tingling voice.

Reneesme reached her hand out, inching her palm towards my cheek. I slid her palm onto my cheek. Just then, I saw, through my thoughts, a picture of Reneesme's whole life. It was beautiful. This image was like a movie. It started with her first seeing her parents, to her falling in love- seriously, a five year old has a boyfriend while I'm forever alone. This movie showed me what looked like a confrontation between the Cullens and a group of hooded, long coats. It flashed to present day, Bella carrying Reneesme up the stairs to meet me.

I was stunned. My mouth was wide open.

"Reneesme's gift is very rare," Carlisle said. "Now back the vampire basics. We do not eat nor do we sleep. We are stuck at the age we were transformed, we never age. Pretty cool, huh?"

I nodded my head, thinking about all the joys of life I may never experience. I can't bare my own children. I'm stuck looking like a 14-year old. I doubt I'll get my license.

And that's how my life started as a Cullen.

"Marybeth, one more thing," Edward said. "We are as hard as rock, and as cold as **ice**."

Oh, joy! My weight is probably a million tons now!


End file.
